A Match made in Heaven
by Memai-Shirosaki
Summary: Jiroshin's POV. Jiroshin thinks he has a crush on Kanon-sama while bringing her green tea. Please RR


disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki.Sanzo would be my bodyguard, Gojyo would be my boyfriend, Goku would finish all my leftovers (and homework) and Hakkai would do my homework and drive me to school everyday!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from.though I think it's kinda kawaii ne minna? Jiroshin's POV.  
  
A Match made in Heaven  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Walking along the empty halls of this lush castle, my footsteps echoed as I was bringing Kanzeon Bosatsu's daily cup of green tea. I have no idea why she likes this stuff, I've tasted it once, never made me feel 'energized and ready' well, at least that's what the jar on the tea mix said.  
  
I saw her there again, on her throne looking bored and tired gazing down in her lotus pond. She watched with great interest when Sanzo and his company were fighting another batch of youkais. "Ah Jiroshin there you are." she said out to me, and strangely, from that moment, I felt my heart skipped a beat or two. No it can't be me, Jiroshin the right handed man of Kanzeon Bosatsu, have a crush on the woman I'm working for.nothing but nonsense and childish fantasies. But then again, she did look marvelously beautiful today. Did she get a new foundation? It goes well with her skin color. Or did she try a new lipstick color, if so, it looks wonderful either way. I guess it must be some new jewelry.it glimmers and glitters within her command.  
  
I guess I'm just re-entering my younger years, that wa,s oh centuries ago I suppose. Then again it could be a millennia, oh beans with it! I gave her the cup of green tea and placed it in her hands, red invaded my cheeks like a vulnerable army with no defense or strength. I tried my best to hide it, may God be praised that she didn't notice. Am I denying myself again? Or am I not being true to my heart? I felt like those mortal teenage girls in the world below. Always denying themselves that they like a certain person of the opposite gender, but then at night, they whisper the words "I love you" into their pillows. Imagining that the pillow was the person they admired, embracing it and giggling in a silly fashion before they go to sleep dreaming of being a couple or being married.poppycock! I can't believe it! I'm Jiroshin.no, no this won't do! I shook my head as if trying to shake the very thoughts out of my head, though my head said no and my heart said yes, I had to agree with my heart.  
  
I stared at her, gazing at her flamboyant body shape and raven dark hair.her eyes of platinum laughing with joy as they saw the victory of Sanzo's party, I went off, hating and scolding myself for leaving that beautiful creature all alone, with no one to keep her company or to talk to. But my eyes demanded for rest and I had to give in.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I opened the door to my room, oh my! It was such a mess. I forgot to stack the documents and forgotten to make my bed. Ah well, I'll clean it up tomorrow besides, I have some things to think about. I sat on the edge of my bed and slowly let myself lay on the bed, the sheets felt cold but it didn't matter, it'll be warm if I lay here long enough.  
  
I thought of her, Kanzeon Bosatsu, the way she always had her feet up on the table when reading the papers.how she giggled in pleasure whenever she won a game of chess with me. If only she knew these feelings I had. But alas, she would just laugh it off and think of it only as a joke or a prank of some sort. No matter, she was dear to me and I'll remember that. Suddenly, something came to my mind, shaking my daydreams out, what if she liked Sanzo more? If I were her I would dislike Sanzo, smoking and drinking and whatnot, the scent of him must be to put it in a nice way, not like a thousand roses over a fresh cut spring field. I must be going over my head. Let it be she likes Sanzo, she only thinks of me as a mere opponent for chess or company.  
  
At least she's in the same place with me Heaven and even if we do fall in love in some odd coincidence, you could say it would be a match made in Heaven.hee hee!  
  
Slowly my eyelids began to close and I dreamt of her in a fresh cut spring field with a thousand roses.  
  
Don't ask me where I got this from! 


End file.
